Hand-held electronic equipment such as, for example, mobile radio devices often makes use of backlit liquid crystal displays. For this purpose, the radiation from a light source may be laterally coupled into a light guide. However, this requires precise positioning of light source and light guide since these need on the one hand to be arranged as close together as possible to achieve a compact design and good light incoupling. On the other hand, bright regions and color aberrations may occur at the edge of the light guide if the emission surface of the light source and the light guide come into contact.
It could therefore be helpful to simplify the relative positioning of light source and light guide during production of an illuminating device and provide a method with which a semiconductor device may be simply and inexpensively produced.